


One Night

by captain_subtext



Series: The Spy and the Trickster [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_subtext/pseuds/captain_subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Told you I wasn't done with these two :P I'm attempting an update schedule of at least once a week. Comments/kudos are candy, if you like it, let me know!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Battle Lust - Sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738415) by [captain_subtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_subtext/pseuds/captain_subtext). 



> Told you I wasn't done with these two :P I'm attempting an update schedule of at least once a week. Comments/kudos are candy, if you like it, let me know!

_Well, that was stupid,_ she thought.

Natasha ran a hand through her hair. Ever the professional, she had set her emotions aside and finished the job. But once at the safe house, she made some coffee to stay awake and sat facing the door, for all the difference it would make. Mug in one hand and gun in the other, she waited.

She’d been stalked before, that she could handle. And who hadn’t hooked up with the wrong guy on occasion? Again, manageable.

But none of the stalkers had magic at their disposal, and NONE of the guys had been quite as wrong as an indestructible, half-mad war criminal.

It was his kiss, she decided. If she hadn’t kissed him that one time, she could have resisted the way he’d thrown himself at her, all sharp suit and sharper cheekbones, velvet voice and talented tongue. Who knew those thin lips of his could... no one had a right to kiss like that, especially _him_.

She would have expected a “frost giant”’s lips to be cold, but his emphatically weren’t. Hot and insistent, he’d broken through her good sense and she’d kissed him back, and it was only Thor’s lucky timing that had saved her from making a fool of herself. 

So she’d made the best of an insane situation, taking him quick and dirty, and the sex was quite good for that. Yet the bastard had pressed his luck, laying another knee-trembler on her on the way out the door. If she hadn’t shot him, she would have been on him again in a second.

Loki didn’t take slights easily. He’d make good on his threat, it was just a matter of when. 

She just wasn’t sure whether she dreaded or anticipated it.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha made her report to S.H.I.E.L.D., including Loki’s appearance but omitting the stalking and conference room quickie. She convinced herself that it was because those details were personal and irrelevant to the mission, but if she had to be honest, it was just embarrassing that she’d let him get to her again.

During the day she could pretend it had never happened, but Loki haunted her nightmares. In some he would strangle her, his eyes shining gleefully as she clawed at his hands. In others, he would strip and slither into bed with her, all smooth skin and hungry mouth.

In either instance she woke up gasping, unable to go back to sleep, and her exhaustion showed.

Clint commented on it during a sparring session. He knew her so well that he immediately noticed her sluggishness and hesitation.

“What’s up Nat?” He took off the boxing gloves.

“It’s nothing. I’ve not been sleeping well. You know how it is,” she said. Clint knew that no matter how she strived for redemption she could never quite forget, and sometimes the guilt kept her up nights.

He had consoling words, hugs, even more, if she’d wanted it. And she wanted to lean on him, the person she trusted most. But admitting her indiscretion with Loki to Clint would have been worse than reporting it to S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki had undone him, possessed him, and if he knew...

That, and Clint still carried a torch. She’d dialed it back to friendship, because in their line of work sex just complicated things.

The irony was not lost on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this whole thing was going to be from Natasha's POV, but turns out Loki still had something to say :P
> 
> I banged this out in an evening, no beta and minimal proofing, but I hope you enjoy.

Loki was on the run. This was the way of his life now - Midgard was not the only realm he had angered.

He had time for little else beyond flitting from dimension to dimension. He schemed as he moved, taking little time for sustenance or rest.

He had not had time to think of Natasha, but on the rare occasions he found an empty corner of reality and closed his eyes, he dreamed of her. 

In his reverie it is his moment of triumph, Midgard conquered, the mortal masses kneeling in supplication. He stands tall, scepter in hand, resplendent in his ceremonial robes and helmet.

She alone casts a shadow over this perfect day, for she will never bow to him. He has his brainwashed minions bring her forward.

She does not struggle but looks at him defiantly as he places the point of the scepter over her heart. His intent is not to possess but to pierce, for death is the only fitting punishment for daring to trick a god.

At the last moment she clutches the scepter, and wrestles it away from him.

Then, with a tiny smile, she rams it through his skull.

The dream was so vivid that he woke up screaming, clutching his head and hair to make sure he was still alive. But it was not the only one. 

The other dream was far, far worse.

In it she takes the scepter, and touches it to his heart. Seething, he unwillingly falls to his knees, in front of her and all of the assembled humans. He, a god, bowing to her, a single insignificant mortal.

She casts his helmet to the floor, where it shatters.

His eyes blur as he looks up at her, but he can still see a smile of complete control on her face as he realizes his head is level with her quim, and it is clear what she expects. 

He wants her and he hates her, and he slowly unzips her catsuit and presses his mouth to her sex.

She says nothing, does nothing as he lavishes his tongue on and in her. In front of all those prying eyes he is unable to get a single reaction from her, and she shoves him away.

She puts her booted foot in his mouth, and this, _this_ he is forced to kiss as well.

He woke enraged, with his hand on his member.

Loki wanted to pleasure Natasha with his mouth, had since that single night she had taken him on the floor. That she did not demand it of him infuriated him, because he knew he could please her beyond anything she could imagine.

He wanted not merely her cries of release, but her screams just for him, because no other could bring her such ecstasy.

_Loki, *yes*!_

_More, Loki..._ He can almost hear her voice.

He wanted her to be plagued by dreams of him the way he was by dreams of her. He wanted her to wake terrified or frustrated, aching for the touch only he could give.

And then a marvelous idea occurred to him. Almost as perfect as his new plan for Midgard ( _they will never see it coming_ ), to get what he wanted without kneeling to Natasha. For he would never submit to a mortal, even one as clever and beautiful as she.

Grinning, he moved to the next dimension, brewing a new plan that will coincide perfectly with his existing one.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed with no sign of Loki, and Natasha found it easier to keep that night locked safely away in the back of her mind. Even the dreams were less frequent and she was getting back on her game.

Then one night after a job, she arrived at her hotel room and immediately she knew something was off. The scent of ozone, the peculiar crackle of magic in the air could only be one thing...

“I told you I was not done with you.”

His fingers tightened around her throat as he hissed in her ear, a mirror of her worst nightmares. Instinctively Natasha rammed her elbow back into his ribs, and when he let go she hooked a foot behind his knee and pulled forward. Loki landed flat on his back and she crushed her knee into his windpipe. 

She reached for her gun only to find an empty holster, and Loki showed her he had her weapons before he made them disappear with a flick of his wrist. Unarmed she didn’t like her odds, and hoped this would be a battle of wits rather than brawn.

Improbably, he was grinning and she remembered how just how quickly his moods could shift. “Oh, I _knew_ there was a reason I missed you!” he crowed. “Lovely Natasha-”

“Agent,” she corrected him, pressing her weight into his throat. He coughed and held up his hands in surrender.

“And I thought us beyond such formalities,” he smirked. “After all-”

He tried to stand but she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over, pinning him face down. Wrenching his arm behind his back, she sat on him to hold him.

“Yeah, shooting people at close range creates a sort of closeness,” she interrupted. “How’s the leg, by the way?”

“Good as new,” he croaked. “I must say, your dismissal was cold, even by my standards. But you will be happy to know that I am quite recovered.” She had to stifle a laugh at his ridiculous attempt to leer at her from his position on the floor. 

“Oh you are _kidding_ me,” she scoffed. “This is supposed to be some kind of interdimensional booty call?”

He looked perplexed. “What a booty call is, I know not. I thought we would lie together again.”

She sighed. “Wow. You really _can’t_ take a hint, can you?” she said, pushing his arm tighter against his back. The move would have dislocated the shoulder of an ordinary person, but all he did was turn his head to free up his voice.

“You are... _magnificent_ in your cruelty,” he enthused. “Truly worthy of your _nom de guerre_. How could I not adore you, even as you strike me down-”

“I have zero time for this,” she said, grabbing a fistful of his hair and slamming his face into the floor.

“Yes, you are always in a rush, are you not?” He squirmed under her and she took some solace in the knowledge that she was causing him pain. “You gave me so little time to show you what a generous lover I can be...”

She reined in her imagination and focused on the situation at hand. “I saw everything I needed to on that conference room floor,” she replied.

“Did you?” He looked at her, evaluating. “In your determination to use and cast me aside, you rejected a sensual feast. If you would but give me the chance...”

She cocked her head, appearing to consider his words. In fact, the only thing she was considering was whether to let him up or not. While it was disturbing that he was still following her, at least she was in a hotel - he hadn’t compromised a safe house, or her private apartment. And he could easily have resisted her, so maybe he really _was_ just trying to get laid.

Slowly, she released him and stood, not looking away for a second. Loki rolled over onto his side, catching his breath before sitting up. Rubbing his wrist, he looked up at her speculatively and Natasha wondered how many more times she was going to have to knock him down before he got the message.


	5. Chapter 5

“Allow me to make my case.” _Good_ , she thought. Loki could be relied upon to give himself away if she could get him talking, so when he indicated the matching chairs she took the one opposite him and watched him, watching her.

He carried no obvious weapons, though she took his combination of magic and unnatural strength into account. Unarmored, he was wearing some sort of black tunic and breeches - awfully plain for a prince, she thought, but he sat regally upright, dominating the nondescript room. His hair was once again slicked back, accentuating his high cheekbones and brilliant eyes, the tunic open to show his long neck to advantage, tall boots encasing his miles of leg. She had to admit he was a very handsome man in his eerie, hard-edged way.

She crossed her arms and he sat with his legs wide apart, their postures reminding Natasha of their meeting on the helicarrier. This time they were close enough to touch and there was no Hulk-proof glass between her and whatever Loki had planned.

“I should kill you for your sheer insolence,” he began. “Someone like you rejecting someone of my status is...unthinkable.”

“But I did,” she countered. Threats followed by declarations of self-importance were standard Loki fare, and he clearly needed some prompting to get on with it.

“And so ruthlessly,” he smiled. “That you could shoot me even as your lips were on mine...” he sighed. “I have nothing but admiration. So I stay my hand. But I will not be fobbed off with a quick thrust like your pliant mortal men.”

“You didn’t seem to mind at the time,” she replied. “We both got off. There’s nothing more to see, Loki.”

He peered at her curiously, cocking his head. “You really believe that.”

She sighed. “It was just sex. We scratched a mutual itch. Don’t you have casual sex on Asgard?” Natasha had learned early to enjoy sex when she could and then forget it. She was fortunate that she knew what got her off because not all men bothered to try, if they even knew how. Though, Loki had done better than most, his strong fingers finding their mark with surprising speed.

She tried not to focus on his hands as he absently picked at a thread on his breeches, regarding her contemplatively. “I am amazed that a woman so demanding expects so very little.” He leaned forward, warming to his subject. “Truly, have you never been so consumed by desire that ‘scratching the itch’, as you put it, does not begin to satisfy you? Has no lover ever driven you to such distraction that you crave more, even when weak with bliss?” He looked at her almost sadly. “Have you never been taken you the way you deserve, Agent?”

She kept her arms crossed, determined not to let his silky voice get to her. “You sound like a bad romance novel. No one is that good.”

His eyes lit up. “ _I_ am.” He put his hands on the armrests of her chair and fell to his knees before her, effectively blocking her in. “I have had hundreds of years of experience and experimentation, I have more stamina than any of the pitiful creatures you have bedded before...”

So this was about Loki’s vanity - was he really just another guy bragging that he could rock her world? She found it more than a little disappointing that even on other planets, men were the same.

And yet, THIS man gave her pause. Her eyes flickered to his mouth, mobile and eager, and she thought that maybe she hadn’t taken full advantage of that, at least. And those slim, nimble fingers...

_Shit._

He noticed her looking and the corner of his mouth quirked into a smile. “I could take you beyond, show you ecstasies you have never imagined. I could make you beg for me...” His luminous eyes filled her field of vision, and he even smelled good, like worn leather and clean mountain air.

She looked him dead in the eye. “I don’t beg,” she said, but she was wavering.

He grinned. “Is that a challenge, Agent Romanoff?”

“And why should this matter to you?” she shot back. “Why not just kill me for my outrageous insolence?”

“Why would I kill you? I would be denying myself the satisfaction of proving you wrong.” Her face grew hot as he leaned in to whisper. “I would never know how you sound in your moments of greatest desperation. No, you are far too interesting to kill.”

Natasha smiled quietly to herself. Loki’s offer seemed genuine, though she still couldn’t figure out his angle. He talked a good game and there were worse ways to pass the time, but did he really think he was dealing with some naive girl? 

She cocked an eyebrow. “What are you offering?” she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

“Give me one night. No fighting, no threats.” Natasha suppressed a shiver as he caressed her cheek. “If I fail to make you beg, I will trouble you no more and we can be chaste enemies once again. But if I succeed-”

“You won’t-”

He laughed lightly. “Then I will just do what I want.”

 _Oh yes,_ she thought. _The *real* pleasure tonight will be puncturing your inflated ego._

Keeping her face as still as possible, she ran her hands up his shirt. “Show me what I’m getting.”

He smiled. “You really _were_ in a hurry!” His clothes silently faded away and she sat back to take a good long look.

She’d known Loki was spare but hadn’t realized how fit he was, all lithe limbs and taut muscles like the predator he was. His skin was so transparent she could see the blue shadows of veins running down his arms even in the dim light. Firmly set shoulders tapered to a tidy waist, and her eyes wandered to his chest, hairless save a fine trail of hair down his flat belly that led to his growing erection.

He was so beautiful and she _did_ want him, twisted as he was.

She pulled him towards her and locked her legs around his waist. “I think we can make a deal, though you’re assuming a lot,” she said, sliding a hand down his abdomen.

“As are you,” he said, grabbing her hand. “Tonight I lead our dance, and you will go at my pace.”

She gave him a little smile. He really believed his boast about “all night”, didn’t he?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a teaser this chapter. I'll try and follow it up later this week.

Before she could reply he’d captured her mouth in a kiss. 

Natasha didn’t know what it _was_ about the way Loki kissed. It wasn’t just his sheer talent, or the taste of both want and teasing as his tongue skimmed across hers. It was that it seemed he actually enjoyed kissing, though she figured he was probably just showing off.

As it was, his dance of lips and tongue across hers was so consuming that it took her a second to realize he had transported them to the bedroom.

She laced her fingers through his hair as he pushed her back onto the bed, his breath hot on her throat as his lips grazed her ear. He was so like a man and yet not, his skin unnaturally smooth where she nipped his neck, his scent clean and yet strangely animal. She wrapped her clothed legs around his naked body and was rewarded with a gasp as she rubbed herself against his erection.

He pulled her head back gently and trailed kisses towards the dip between her collarbones, pausing only briefly at the zipper pull of her catsuit. “I always wanted to know how this works,” he murmured, watching in fascination as it opened with a soft hum.

His hands were strong and sure as he parted the fabric to cup her breasts, and Natasha had to admire his restraint. Most men were in a frenzy to get her out of her clothes but not him, he was exposing her inch by inch like she was a carefully wrapped gift.

He kissed her again, and she was just starting to relax when he placed his hand on her throat.


	8. Chapter 8

Automatically she grabbed his arm, only to find herself tossed face down on the bed with the top of her catsuit ripped off. Loki was straddling her, confining her wrists with one hand, and she was vividly reminded just how dangerous he could be.

“Agent, Agent,” he tutted. “Do you not trust me?” His voice was surprisingly calm given the rock-solid grip he had on her.

She tried to look over her shoulder. “Let me count the ways-” she started.

He laughed lightly. “I am not trustworthy, it is true. I wonder what I might do to reassure you...”

He released her wrists and Natasha listened intently to his movements behind her, determined to keep track of exactly where he was. His hands wandered idly over her body, tearing through her bra like it was paper. 

Very deliberately, he pressed his thumbs down the length of her spine, loosening a stubborn hitch under her shoulder in the process. "Tell me, does this seem hostile?”

His weight shifted forward and he slid his hands back up to push her hair off her neck. “Or this?” he whispered his voice closer and so smooth it gave her goosebumps.

“Answer!” he hissed, tightening his hand in her hair. Even the pull was invigorating, or maybe it was the way he was nuzzling her neck...

He nipped her throat lightly and she gasped, shivering.

“Oh Agent,” he laughed. “This night I mean you no harm. You may take me at my word in this, if nothing else.” 

_Not for a second_ , she thought as his lips and hands drifted over the soft skin of her shoulder. 

“Oh, but I _shall_ make you scream,” he purred. “And you will tell me how...”

She bit back another sigh, resolving not to say a word. Loki might think he wanted to talk and tease all night, but even an alien man was a _man_. He was already hard and she knew it couldn’t be too long before he’d want to get down to business. Once they started fucking she knew he’d take direction so she’d let him have his fun, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this holds you for the week. My schedule may go a bit awry for the next couple of weeks, but I've got other chapters in the works so rest assured more IS coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggled with this chapter long enough. Enjoy!

Natasha didn’t like that she couldn’t see Loki, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t still read him. The way he touched her spoke volumes.

He was insatiably curious, going over her slowly as if he’d never seen her before, hands strong and sure along her weary muscles. He found sensitive spots and ticklish quirks she didn’t even know she had, and would have been disturbed by this had it not all felt very, very good. She had to admit, the long, firm strokes down her back were exactly what her much abused body needed.

But his real eloquence was, as ever, in his lips and tongue as they followed the path of his hands to tease, taste, and torment every inch of her. He sucked in his breath with every kiss, as if he was restraining himself from eating her whole.

And damn, he liked the sound of his own voice.

“Here?” His hand hovered over the long scar across her hip. Even her injuries seemed to compel him, and when she gave him an agreeable hum he traced his fingers feather light over the ruined flesh.

“Such tragic history for such a beauty,” he murmured. “How did this happen?”

“Knife,” she mumbled. If she’d expected Loki to let her drift into her thoughts she’d been sadly mistaken. His voice kept reeling her back in, pinning her firmly into her body as he continued his attentions. She rolled back into him as he stretched across the length of her, feeling strangely supple and loose as he started peeling down the pants of her catsuit, only to cry out in surprise as he bit into her shoulder, hard.

“At last, she truly speaks,” he growled, stripping off the rest of her clothes while she tried to catch her breath. The pressure of the bite, the sudden cold of her exposed skin pressing against the taut heat of his body were searingly real and immediate. “What are you doing?” she gasped, as he sucked the spot he’d just bitten until she reared off the bed.

Another whimper stole from her lips as he reached around to play with her nipples. “Do you mean no lover has ever sought to arouse your senses this way?” he asked.

 _Say nothing_ , she thought. _It has to be a trick_... She pressed back into him, rubbing against his cock to get some semblance of control back, but he just pushed her back onto the bed.

“No, they have not,” he marveled, answering his own question. “I wonder, were you too guarded to let them,” he mused, lips brushing her jaw. “Or did they simply not bother?”

Natasha didn’t like this. Or rather, she liked it too much. She’d never felt such intensity, a physical urgency quite like this.

_Except..._

She jumped again when he pressed into the small of her back, that sensitive place that made her feel so open and exposed. He pinched her nipple with his free hand and laughed lightly.

“Oh, your body tells me everything,” he teased. He’d moved down her body to kiss and lick her back, and it was strange and frightening and wonderful all at once. 

“I know this is special,” he breathed. “I wonder if....” Then he pressed his thumbs into the dimples on either side of her spine.

Whatever bundle of nerves Loki played with sent shocks racing down her legs, and she moaned in fear and need as a heated craving flooded her.

“Oh yes...” he said. He dug his thumbs into the tight muscles on the backs of her legs and her legs twitched open, her heart pounding in her ears as she ground her hips into the bed .

When she’d agreed to their little bet she’d expected an orgasm or two and some good kissing, but not...this. She hadn’t anticipated the aching, rampant lust or her complete inability to hide it. She couldn’t even accuse him of using magic - she’d fought with him enough times to know that this was just _him_ drawing this out of her. Could he really be-

“I have found you.” Natasha couldn’t tell what he meant by that. She also didn’t care.


	10. Chapter 10

She turned over and pulled him into a desperate kiss. His mouth on hers was electric now, and in a frenzy she tried to kiss his throat, his chest, any part of him he would let her reach. She whined when he took her nipple into his mouth, reaching for more as he played with them. God, they’d never been this stiff, and she pinched her other one anxiously until he took over. “Oh, this is the Widow I wanted to see,” he murmured. “Unwound, and wanting.”

“Shut up,” she snarled, mostly to hide her increasing alarm. Loki was doing to her what she did to her marks, lulling them into a sensual haze before the kill. She knew she should be afraid but her body had other ideas, grinding against him frustration, her normally calculating mind overwhelmed by the need for more, _now_.

He worked his way to her legs and started kissing them, that same move that had destroyed her resistance in the conference room. Her toes twitched as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and bit into her sensitive inner thigh. 

She arched off the bed, her wail rising with the increasing pressure, her cunt throbbing as surely as if he’d been inside her.

His eyes widened. “That is the most incredible thing...” he murmured and did it again, digging his fingers into the same spot on her other leg. She swallowed another moan, hating Loki a little more for being the one who discovered this new, thrilling sensation. 

“I now see why you so enjoy strangling enemies!” he smirked. “Be honest, is this why your legs are your favored weapon?”

“You evil-!” She lunged at him, determined to straddle him and get some satisfaction, but he grabbed her, sliding back up the length of her body and pinning both her hands to her chest.

“Try that again, and I shall restrain you so you cannot even pleasure yourself!” he warned. 

“You wouldn’t!” she shot back, furiously trying to wrap her legs around him again.

“Oh, I am so tempted,” he whispered, sliding a hand down her abdomen. “To bind you and watch you twist in frustration...”

Her breath caught as he pressed the heel of his hand to her mound. He watched her with uncomfortable intensity, slipping his fingers into her folds when she jerked. What was.. he was...”Oh god!” she yelped, spasming, and his smile widened as he toyed with her.

“My, how you are gushing!” he marveled as his fingers slid easily inside her. When he finally touched her clit she lurched and he smiled triumphantly as he pushed her back.

“Yes, yes, come on...” She stopped herself before she could utter “please”, bucking her hips helplessly.

“I am sorry, but your demands are no good tonight,” he answered sarcastically, circling his thumb around her clit. “You are far too accustomed to your bedmates following your orders.”

He leaned in close, eyes disturbingly bright. “I hold your pleasure in my hand, and you shall have _no_ relief unless you plead for me.” She struggled in vain to stifle a groan as he curled his fingers in just the right spot. “Do not even think of hiding from me, I will know your every blush and twitch before this night is through.”

“You can’t... not all night.. “ she gasped in horror. She’d given him a sliver of control and he’d taken it all, reveling in her vulnerability. She wanted to kick him and ride him all at once.

Loki laughed lightly. “I could if I wished to. Fortunately for you, I have been aching to know how you taste...” His eyes were dark as he released her and slipped downwards, licking his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Her breath caught as he tentatively skimmed her slit with the tip of his tongue, so delicately she could barely feel it at first. Opening his mouth, he tasted her more fully, kissing and sucking her nether lips, coaxing a sigh from her as he slipped his tongue into her folds.

Natasha spread her legs wider to give him more access and he started to devour her in earnest, his sinful fingers following his tongue. Her cheeks turned hot as he built her up and she started to pant in a stuttered rhythm as tendrils of heat raced to her cunt.

“More,” she moaned, winding her hands through his hair to guide him, though he was discovering what she liked - no, fucking _needed_ \- very well on his own. For all his failures, Loki was proving spectacularly talented at this one thing...

He finally teased her clit and she started to shiver, rolling her hips into his face in time with her breath. “Oh god... I’m gonna...” she panted, squeezing tight around his fingers.

She was close, _so close_ , moaning incoherently as she strained for release, not getting quite _enough_. She hovered at the edge of ecstasy and saw Loki’s eyes crinkle with laughter at her frustration.

“You asshole, you’re holding me back on purpose!” she snarled, shoving his head into her cunt.

He escaped her grip. “I have been called worse, by more charming creatures than yourself,” he sneered, holding her hips down with one arm while teasing her mercilessly with his free hand. “I know what you need, and you know what I want. It is only your pathetic pride that keeps me from finishing you.”

He dove back between her legs and started winding her up again. Natasha had never been much of a screamer but found herself struggling to hold back. “Come ON.. we’re going to wake everyone!” she said through gritted teeth, while Loki brought her ever closer to her ragged edge.

“I care not if every person in this establishment comes crashing through the door!” Loki growled, pinching her slick inner thighs until she was biting her fist to stay quiet. “You have brought this upon yourself, and if you wish to save yourself from humiliation you must beg for me!”

She knew then that Loki had told the truth, he wasn’t trying to kill her. 

He was going to drive her until she was as crazy as he was.


	12. Chapter 12

Natasha lost track of how long she endured Loki’s delicious torments. There were no interruptions - at the first thump on the ceiling Loki waved his hand and all external sound vanished, leaving them in a timeless bubble where the only sounds were their ragged breathing and her heart pounding in her ears.

She did everything she could think of to try and get herself off, squeezing her thighs together and clenching down on his fingers but he thwarted her at every turn, every struggle resulting in Loki spreading her legs wide and feasting on her sex with even more enthusiasm. Curses and threats only made him laugh, and it was clear he _loved_ eating pussy, no wonder he was so damn _good_ at it...

And she hated the way he kept looking at her. Even as he ate her out his eyes stole to her face, reading her reactions and something more, something she didn’t know she was giving away. All efforts to keep her face still failed but it hardly mattered because her body told him everything, traitorously opening and dripping under his ministrations until she couldn’t help but cry out.

“Goddammit, don’t you want to just _fuck_ already?” she groaned, hoping she didn’t sound as desperate as she felt. 

“Oh, so much,” he answered huskily. His face was wet with her juices, his eyes glazed with lust. “But it would be impolite - the lady should always come first,” he murmured, lowering his head.  
“And you simply will not let go...”

No, no she wouldn’t. Sweat soaked and flushed as she was, she wouldn’t beg, she _wouldn’t_ , even as he robbed her of another shred of dignity every time he took her to her peak only to yank her back, even as the raw, animal noises coming from her mouth couldn’t possibly be hers, even as he laughed at her while she played with her own nipples, she _would not give in..._

“Now you know what it is to have pleasure deferred,” he smirked, caressing her legs where she tangled them around his shoulders. “Tell me, is not the wanting sweeter than the having?”

“You know it isn’t,” she panted. God, he was eating her again and she couldn’t stop moaning, rolling her hips into his face. “I need it, I need it...” she whined in time with her trembling body, so close she was about to crawl out of her skin.

“How badly?” he asked, teasing her nether lips with his tip of his finger. “Come now, you know what I want to hear. Would it be so dreadful to plead for relief?”

Surely he would get tired, or his own lust would overwhelm him to the point that he would be on top of her any minute...

But he never tired, eagerly tightening the coil of pleasure in her aching to spring, holding her on the blissful edge until it just slipped out:

“Please,” she found herself gasping.

Loki’s eyebrows raised. “What?”

She screwed her eyes shut. She was going to lose, and she hated losing, but there was nothing else for it. “Please... I need to come.”

He hooked his finger inside her and she groaned. “Again,” he ordered.

“God, I need to come. I’ll explode if I don’t.” She was gripping the sheets hard enough to tear them, as his hand moved faster, joined by that wicked silver tongue. “Please let me come, Loki..I need... god....” She was babbling now and humping his face, reaching desperately for her climax. “Fuck me, eat me, I don’t care, just...”

“Hmmmmm....” His voice vibrated tantalizingly over her sex, and slowly, he sucked her clit into his mouth...

Her spine locked and she came, all the pent up arousal and frustration breaking free in a sobbing howl. Loki did something indescribable that prolonged it, each orgasm spilling into the next while she spasmed deliciously. At some point she fell back, shaking and raw-throated.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki rested at her side, absently licking his fingers. He glanced over at her in a not-so-subtle manner, as she lay there twitching.

“I....hate you,” she stammered. It was the best she could come up with.

“And you do have the oddest way of showing it,” he replied with a supremely self-satisfied smile. He shifted to lean over her and she could see he was hard and dripping. 

“I HATE you!” Natasha growled, pouncing on him. How dare he be so aroused but so in control? She needed wipe that smug grin off his face as much as she needed to get him inside her, wreck his composure the way he’d destroyed hers.

A glimmer of surprise crossed his face when she straddled him, his breath hitching when started to guide him into her. Unfortunately, she was still shaking from her climax and he easily flipped onto her back, smirking with confidence.

“Do you forget our bargain?” he laughed. He held her down and nudged at her entrance, her attempts to push herself onto him thwarted by his superior strength. “I made you beg. That means I get what I want.” He hissed with pleasure as he entered her, filling her inch by trembling inch. “And I want you under me when you shatter again.”

He felt immense in her swollen sex and as her head fell back he grabbed her hair, forcing her to look him in the eye. “I want to see the look on your face when you break for me.”

She moaned shamelessly as he started to fuck her. “Tell me,” he breathed.

“It’s good..” she gasped. “You feel so fucking GOOD...” And he did, all of him, the smoothness of his skin sliding against hers, the weight of him on top of her, his hair knotted in her hands. She let him move her hips and legs to plunge deeper, hitting every overstimulated spot in a slow rhythm. She hooked her legs in his for purchase and met him thrust for thrust, reaching for more.

“Glorious,” he murmured. He took advantage of her arching back to suck her nipples, one after the other, and then fixed his eyes on hers. His gaze was so intense it was as though he could see through to the back of her skull and she couldn’t stand to look back, shutting her eyes only to find his mouth on hers. She couldn’t avoid him, couldn’t pretend it was anyone else demolishing her.

“Faster... please... oh god...” she gasped, wrapping her legs around him.

Loki’s voice was ragged. “This god you pray to... say his name,” he breathed.

“You vain little...” She wouldn’t give him this last victory. She tightened around him and smiled at his widening eyes.

“I have earned it, have I not?” he growled, stopping with a pained expression. “Say it,” he panted. “Say it, or I will leave you wanting.”

She snarled in protest and he yanked her head back. “Look at me,” he ordered.

She saw anger but also blatant need, and not just for release. She’d know this was all about him, but she hadn’t imagined he was so greedy for approval, so desperate to know he was special.

So for all his proclamations of godhood Loki was just a man, and a terribly insecure one at that. For whatever reason he was determined to impress her, and in that moment, she knew she _had_ him.

“Say it,” he rasped.

“Loki,” she whispered.

He all but glowed. “Again,” he said, resuming his pace.

“Loki!” She reveled in the power that single word gave her. Natasha squeezed her thighs around him as he thrust fast and deep, exactly the way she needed, his hard back muscles flexing under her arms as the orgasm welled in her belly. “Oh god, Loki...”

“Yes, yes...” He pressed his forehead to hers and she glared back, digging her nails into his ass to encourage that one last bit of friction to take her over the edge. “Tell me,” he hissed, gritting his teeth as she clutched him hard enough to break his skin.

She contracted hard around him. “Oh fuck, I’m going to come! Loki, I’m-!”

She keened as the waves of pleasure rolled over her, her whole body pulsing under Loki’s victorious gaze. He kept riding her, and pressed into the small of her back to wring another pang of pleasure out of her before he crashed into her.


	14. Chapter 14

Natasha lay there trying to pull herself together. 

She had rolled over on her side because she didn’t want to see Loki’s preening, though he had every right to be pleased with himself. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so deliciously sore and exhilarated. 

And yet she hated how exposed she felt, a nakedness deeper than a mere lack of clothing because this was so very, very wrong, especially with _him_. 

Loki’s voice slithered into her ear. “You look absolutely exhausted,” he drawled, resting a hand on her hip. “Tell me... no one has ever taken you this way, have they, Natasha? Never have you been so ripe and sweet...”

She shivered, not even bothering to correct him. He’d ripped her mask off in a way that went far beyond...anything. _Compromised, compromised_ drummed over and over in her mind and yet, she grew feverish at his touch. Incredibly, he was already hard again, pressing his erection into her back as he trailed kisses down her neck. “You _can’t_ be...” she breathed.

“I am a _god_ ,” he laughed. “Not some feeble human...but you are avoiding the question. Have you ever abandoned your inhibitions so with any other?”

“Yes.” _No_. What was it about this, about him, that she could feel such raw craving even as she felt both so satisfied and so repelled?

“Well, that is a lie.” His kisses were more urgent now, and she was more than eager when he palmed her breast, pinching her nipple until she gasped. “Such a pity, when you had the opportunity before...” She ground back into him and he whispered in her ear:

“That is why you exiled him from your bed.”

She froze. 

“Barton,” Loki added, as if they didn’t both know who he was talking about.

 _Don’t take the bait_ , she thought. “What?” she asked, as casually as possible.

“He really did tell me *everything*,” Loki continued, his hand drifting down her body. “He knows you do not love him, not the way that he wants. Yet he still hopes. But I know the truth....”

“Which is?” she asked tightly. She couldn’t be angry at Clint - he’d been possessed and couldn’t stop himself, but she was livid that Loki was so willing to taunt her with her every dirty secret, even here, even now, as he...

“That you cannot.” She could feel his widening smile.

He wrapped his arms tight around her as she struggled. “You know that you do not have love to give, yet you care enough about his feelings that you did not want him to be with you, look in your face and know it.”

She fought out of his grip and sat upright, rigid with rage. “Get out.”

Loki stretched out on his back with a self-satisfied grin on his face. “But you do have hate and rage in abundance, and you do not care if I see it. This is why I can have you as he never will, know you in a way he only wishes he could.”

She hoped he couldn’t see her shaking. “Am I close to the mark, Natasha?” he persisted. “Oh no...it was Barton that got too close-”

“Get. OUT.” She stood, coldly analyzing him so as to inflict the most pain.

He got off the bed, laughing, and his clothes reappeared. “I will go. For now.”

In a lightning motion he grabbed her and pressed her body to his. “But no matter how many words or blows we exchange, do not pretend that you will not welcome me into your bed again,” he spat. “Because this hate between us is better than the tepid proddings that await you with anyone else.”

He kissed her hard, biting into her lip and and though she punched him in the stomach he didn’t stop, holding her until she opened her mouth to him, whereupon he instantly vanished.

She roared, looking for something to throw, something to break.

She had been an idiot, he’d let her think...of _course_ this had been all about getting into her head, and she’d let him, _let_ him get an advantage. And she’d thought he’d compromised her before - this was infinitely worse.

And he’d been RIGHT, the bastard. That one strange night with Clint, the way he’d looked at her as he took her in his arms... his emotion had been suffocating, and she HAD dumped him rather than break his heart. She’d deserted a good man, only to let that monster _see_ her...

And he was also right that she would have him again. Loki was a cruel, arrogant prick, but he was a fantastic lay, and she’d seen what a sad trainwreck he was deep down. She looked forward to the opportunity to ride him until he couldn’t walk.

Then she'd break _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't leave it this way ;)
> 
> There's a sequel in the queue, but it will be a few weeks. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
